Chained to You
by MissSilverfox666
Summary: This is an AU Aizen/Ichigo fic where Aizen is the big shot CEO as per usual and after beating up Grimmjow Ichigo is asked by Aizen to become his secretary. Now Ichigo isn't impressed by Aizen one bit but he did need a job, he had just left collage with a major in literature and business administration and Aizen offered him the perfect job what will Ichigo decide?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I know you want me to continue with The Omen but I am a very distracted writer and this just jumped up and strangled me until I wrote it so I hope you'll forgive me!**

**And as I don't seem to remember to do this too often because I forget.**

**I do not own bleach or any of its characters they all belong to the mega awesome Tite Kubo and I get no money out of this only utter glee at making you lovely people happy! (Goes for all my stories!)**

**Cheers! **

**MissSilverfox666**

**~Chained to You: Chapter One – First Impressions~**

The day was dank and dreary, clouds weighing the sky down and crumbling any atmosphere it might have had. The people under the heavy sky reflected the depressed mood of the day as they made their way to work, school or other such activities.

Sosuke Aizen also felt the uninviting vibes even from his perch high above the city on the fiftieth floor of his office building, gazing passively at the figures that passed below. Behind him lounging on the pristine white couch was his second in command – and the person he considered as his closest friend – the ever smiling, silver haired Gin Ichimaru who was currently watching his boss with an amused smirk.

"You know it's not good to brood." Gin informed the stoic brunette by the window.

"I am not brooding." Were it anyone else Aizen would have given his best and most intimidating stare which would have given him the satisfaction of watching them tremble in fear but it wasn't anyone so Aizen's reply was vaguely offhanded and amused.

"Could have fooled me." Gin retorted with a quite snort, "What are you doing then?"

"Contemplating." Aizen replied simply earning himself a grin he didn't need to see to know was there.

"In other words brooding." Aizen gave a silent sigh but couldn't really argue with Gin even if he would never admit it aloud.

"So what are you_ contemplating_ about?" Gin asked choosing not to mention he had heard that sigh. Aizen sighed again only without hiding it this time.

"I am contemplating a way in which to deal with their minor squabbles and such without having to deal with them directly." For reference Aizen was talking about the many people in his employ but more specifically his third in command Kaname Tousen and his volatile Sexta Espada Grimmjow Jaegerjaques.

The pair had the amazing ability to get on the others nerves just by breathing leading to frequent and pointless squabbles Aizen had to deal with and frankly it was irritating. Aizen had more important things to do than baby sit his disagreeable employees.

"Kaname and Grimmjow at it again huh?" Gin questioned without hiding the laugh in his tone earning himself an annoyed glance from brown eyes the result of which made the silver haired man chuckle aloud.

Aizen may have told him politely and roundaboutly to shut up but Gin beat him and spoke before he could.

"Here's an idea, why don't you hire yourself a secretary?" Gin had an idea that he wanted to try out.

"Excuse me?" Aizen was quite taken off guard by that little suggestion.

"You know a secretary and then they can deal with all those mundane things you hate so much, including appropriate action when kana-chan and Grimmy-kun start barking."

Hearing Gin refer to the two men like a pair of dogs may have been cruel were it not so true. It was actually quite an amusing description though. Personally Grimmjow reminded Aizen of some large cat, like a panther, sleek predatory and handsome and there is no room to doubt that the man was good looking and exotic with his sky blue hair and changeable blue eyes.

He just happened to be the biggest pain in the ass Aizen had ever had the misfortune to befriend. He was loud, he was brash and he was hot headed and rude, he was also fiercely loyal and competent.

"A secretary." Aizen repeated it after a moment of silence, turning back to the window. Having a secretary would prove useful Aizen knew but that person would theoretically have access to everything about Aizen's business, including Aizen's personal schedule which was currently under Gin's control and the man always managed to slip in pointless things such as dates that he did _not_ want.

To have a secretary Aizen would have to be able to trust this person with much sensitive information and the only person Aizen truly trusted was Gin so the conundrum was does he disregard Gin's suggestion and endure his sulking or does Aizen stop being a 'paranoid idiot' as Gin would put it and just hire someone?

Aizen sighed. He really did not need the constant headaches Grimmjow and Kaname caused, perhaps a secretary was a good idea but they would have to have proficient knowledge of fighting otherwise there was no hope of keep Grimmjow in line. The only others able to do so were Gin when he was present or Grimmjow's lover and Aizen's Cuatro Espada Ulquiorra Schiffer.

"Perhaps that is for the best." Aizen finally conceded after several minutes of silence.

"Excellent, I'll send out the notice shall I?" Gin said cheerfully standing from his sprawl on the couch to his full towering height of six foot one.

"Before you do Gin I want to interview any and all applicants you deem competent enough for the position." Aizen spoke over his shoulder with a meaningful look to his second.

"Naturally." Gin replied with a widening of his ever present grin waving over his shoulder as he headed to the door, pausing momentarily in the doorway, "Don't forget the party starts in ten minutes."

"Yes Gin, I'll remember." Aizen said with a dismissive flick of his wrist conveying his displeasure of such events clearly earning a quiet chuckle from Gin as he exited Aizen's office to start his search for the perfect secretary.

Sosuke Aizen really hated parties. Despite appearances Aizen much preferred his own company and that of his closest friends but being the CEO of a multimillion dollar company came with responsibilities and attending such things were included in those responsibilities.

It was amazing how many of those invited thought they knew Sosuke Aizen, just goes to show just how much a well practiced fake smile can hide. Aizen sighed at his morose thoughts, Gin would surely reprimand him for doing so but in truth Sosuke Aizen felt utterly lonely.

The only one who knew him enough to have the right to claim such was Gin but Aizen strived for someone who could know all of him, who could understand him on a level Gin never could.

"Enough of these pointless thoughts, I have a party to attend." Aizen scolded himself quietly, plastering aforementioned fake grin on his face and decked out in an immaculate white suit with a wine red shirt underneath, a white tie and black dress shoes completed his attire.

With a solemn feeling following Sosuke Aizen rode the elevator to the second floor of Las Noches where the large ballroom was currently hosting a great many glitzy and glamorous people Aizen would soon have to address.

"I hate parties." Aizen sighed to himself just before the elevator doors opened.

Ichigo couldn't believe he actually let himself get talked – no guilt tripped! – into attending some stupid party! Damn Rukia! He was so going to make her pay for making him do this.

There were few things Ichigo hated more that parties and that included parties held by the insufferable rich and famous and what was worse about this party? It was being held in Las Noches the main branch of Hueco Mundo Industries a company that specialized in the manufacture of basically everything from aeroplanes to the latest technologically advancement to even children's toys and this larger than life company was unbelievably owned by a single man by the name of Sosuke Aizen.

Sosuke Aizen was a man of an impressive six foot one, with broad shoulders, dark brown eyes that always seemed cold to Ichigo whenever he happen to be paying enough attention to the TV to notice. He also had a very handsome face with a strong jaw high cheekbones and a somewhat pale complexion – well compared to Ichigo's darker peach coloured skin – all that framed by a thick mass of brown hair a couple of shades darker than his eyes, slicked back from his face with a defiant strand falling between his eyes.

Yep he was dreamy alright Ichigo couldn't argue with that, he was gay after all so he can appreciate a good looking man no matter how pompous he may be but as mentioned he was a pompous cold rich asshole. Sure the man always seemed civil and polite but there always seemed to be an undertone of threat that only a fool would miss.

Sure Ichigo hadn't met the man but he had it on good authority that the man was an ass. Rukia's – damn the demon! – older brother had personally met the man on many occasions and had described him as cold and uncaring of others, honestly not much difference between Aizen and Byakuya really, Byakuya was just as much an ass in Ichigo's opinion.

Ichigo supposed he should reserve judgement it was just hard seeing the way the man acted on TV didn't leave much to be desired of the man. Yet people still seemed to flock to the man like glue, they revered him, hell some worshiped him or even feared him. Guess that's what a whole lot of money would do to people.

"Ichigo stop fidgeting you'll be ripping out threads in a minute!" Rukia scolded him, jerking him out of his thoughts.

"I don't care, I don't recall wanting to wear this stupid suit anyway!" Ichigo hissed back quietly though so not to grab more attention than he was already getting thanks to his orange hair.

"Oh please a lady of my standards is not going to be seen with a slob!" Rukia retorted, casually dragging him by the arm she had looped with his.

"Then why the hell did you choose me to be your scapegoat?" Ichigo scowled down at his best friend.

"Because you're the only one available or wasn't already invited." Rukia replied casually.

"Oh gee thanks." Ichigo said sarcastically earning him an elbow in the stomach.

"Not to mention you really need to get out more," Rukia added earning a glare and what was going to be a snappy retort before she interrupted him, "And besides you're my best friend Ichigo is it so wrong to want to hang with you on a night of torture to make it more bearable?"

Ichigo snapped his mouth shut and glared at the sincere violet eyes gazing up at him. Sighing heavily Ichigo scowled and looked away.

"No I guess not."

"Good now let's go and get you a date!" Rukia perked up suddenly and began dragging Ichigo around with more force and evil grin on her face.

"Why you little!" Ichigo objected. "That's the last time I believe you!"

"Yeah, yeah come on drama queen." Rukia disregarded Ichigo's objections and continued to drag him through the crowds not even glancing back as she felt Ichigo run into someone.

"Ow jeez sorry!" Ichigo exclaimed glancing over his shoulder to meet a pair of deep brown eyes that seemed familiar but he was promptly pulled away before it could register that the man he had just run into was Sosuke Aizen himself.

Sosuke Aizen was utterly bored with these useless pleasantries and decided he had stayed long enough to earn a brief reprieve on the balcony so excusing himself from his current useless conversation and politely avoiding any others he made his way towards the large towering doors that lead to the secluded hideaway that was the balcony.

Halfway there however Aizen found himself rudely jolted when someone ran into him. Glancing towards the person with a polite but deadly reprimand Aizen found himself looking into a pair of slightly widened honey brown eyes.

"Ow jeez sorry!" Aizen barely registered the apology as the intriguing pair of eyes and even more intriguing head of orange hair was dragged through the crowd by a short woman in a form fitting dress. An Ishida design if he wasn't mistaken.

Interesting. Aizen had never seen this man before but he did recognized the woman he was with a Miss Rukia Kuchiki the adopted sister of Byakuya Kuchiki the Head of the famous Kuchiki family of Japan and a very fiery woman she was, out of the public eye of course.

Hmm. Continuing his way to the balcony Aizen silently slipped out to enjoy some much needed peace and quiet.

**So what did you think? I'd really like to know please XD**

**PS. Don't worry I am still working on The Omen and will not neglect it.**

**MissSilverfox666**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter up already! I swear it wanted to write itself I could barely keep up!**

**Hope you enjoy, Silverfox.**

**~Chained to You: Chapter Two – Glance~**

Aizen was currently content to ignore the party for a few minutes but a few minutes turned into a full hour before he realized it and even when he did he could not bring himself to return to the party quite yet, so instead he returned to his contemplation of the stars in the darkest corner of the balcony.

Aizen always had a strong like of the sky and enjoyed to be under the twinkling lights of the stars and currently had the strong urge to walk around his grounds at his home but he couldn't afford that luxury quite yet.

With a resigned sigh Aizen returned to the party longing for the night to be over but he did pay more attention, searching the crowd for a head of bright orange hair, finding himself curious about the man and when he did find him Aizen could tell he did not run in these circles often by the air of discomfort he gave off.

Suddenly the boy tensed and even before Aizen could wonder why he found those honey brown eyes locked with his. Surprised but not at all embarrassed at being caught staring Aizen calmly watched as those eyes widened slight before they narrowed in suspicion.

Interesting. This boy is something else, to sense his gaze in particular out of the many glances sent his way due to that orange hair of his was quite impressive and by the suspicion he was being regarded with the boy was not in the least bit impressed. There was no awe, admiration or fear in those eyes in fact they were completely indifferent as they regarded him with cool suspicion.

Aizen could not resist the smile that tugged his lips upwards. It was rare indeed to find someone so unaffected by him most especially outside the circle of his employees. Very interesting indeed.

Still with the small smile Aizen disengaged eye contact and returned to the conversation currently being directed back to him, despite him sneakily changing the subject every time without them noticing they always ended back to him and it was something Aizen disliked to talk about especially since most of the time he had to tell small white lies that had to coincided.

Yes Sosuke Aizen hated to talk about himself. Gin Ichimaru on the other hand found it amusing and fun to talk about Aizen freely though always keeping with the limits of the boundaries and never quite stepping over that dangerous invisible line to piss him off.

"So I hear Aizen-san plans to extend his company to include fashion is this true?" Currently Gin was being rather charmingly hounded by a dark skinned, golden eyed beauty with rich mocha skin by the name of Yoruichi Shihoin.

"Now, now Yoruichi dear you know I can't tell you that, what with you being a rival and all." Gin replied lightly, his smile turning more teasing, "No matter how lovely you may be"

Yoruichi grinned, "Oh really and just what are you trying to charm yourself into getting from me in return for you to answer my question truthfully?" Head tilted to the side she regarded Gin with amusement.

"Come now what ever gave you a reason to think that!" Gin replied with a wave of his hand, "Aren't I allowed to give a lovely lady a complement without wanting something?"

"Come on Gin you and I both know you swing the other way." Yoruichi stated folding her arms and switching feet. "So what do you want?"

"Tsk I can still admire a woman's beauty you know," Gin retorted with a mock pout before his grin returned full force, "I want to try out that fancy simulator you're releasing next month in return we'll keep clear of that fine young friend of yours and won't put a leach around his neck."

"So let me get this straight you want me to let you use our state of the art simulator and you won't go poach Ishida and let him freelance?" Yoruichi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep!" Gin said cheerfully before adding with a sidelong glance, "We'll also gladly sponsor him."

"Then you have yourself a deal Gin." With matching grins and a handshake the deal was sealed and the pair separated with a wave moving to opposite sides of the very large ballroom to inform their respective CEO's of the deal just initiated and to of course fully enjoy the rest of the glorious party until it was regrettably over.

"Damnit Rukia!" Ichigo hissed at the small woman who was once again dragging him around, although this time it was thankfully _out_ of the party rather than in. It was now striking midnight and the party was officially concluding.

"Oh shut up." Rukia shot back irritated, she hadn't managed to get Ichigo to hook up with a single guy tonight and it pissed her off! She hated seeing Ichigo so lonely and really wanted him to find a boyfriend but he had flatly refused all night and scared away any who might have been interested with that scowl of his.

"Can you at least stop trying to rip my arm off?" Ichigo protested indignantly and was rewarded with a slight slowing of Rukia's mad storm to the limo.

"You know Ichigo," Ichigo frowned at Rukia's change of tone. "You really should let yourself be happy." Sighing Ichigo scratched the back of his head with his free hand.

"It's not that I'm not letting myself be happy Rukia," He replied in a much softer and less rougher tone, "I just haven't met anyone capable of doing so yet." Brown eyes showed sadness and longing as they met soft violet ones.

"Well if you found time to get out more you might actually find him." Rukia replied hinting at the fact Ichigo was now out of collage and should enjoy himself before looking for a job to tie him done and decrease his fun time.

"We've been over this Rukia, I can't afford to remain jobless. Yuzu needs it." Ichigo sighed solemnly.

"I know, I'm sorry." Rukia replied looking appropriately guilty. Yuzu was Ichigo's very dear and very sick younger sister who desperately needed a kidney transplant but they didn't have the money despite what the clinic brought it for it was used to update their machinery and on other things to help their patients.

"It's alright. I know you mean well." The two were silent as they made their way to the front of the large skyscraper where their limo was waiting - Byakuya had left earlier in the night – and they remained silent as they were driven back to Rukia's home the very wealthy and huge Kuchiki estate where Ichigo promptly crashed in the spare room while Rukia lay staring at her ceiling trying to find a way to make Ichigo happy or at least find the person to make him happy.

Perhaps an outing with Renji and the gang is in order. Rukia smiled at this, Ichigo always smiled when they went out with the gang especially when his brother was around. Shiro always had this…habit of beating Ichigo out of a morose mood _literally._

So Rukia fell asleep that night with a smile and a mental note to contact Ichigo's rather extensive - and should she mention famous? – group of friends and organize a trip out. She also made a note to corner Shiro sometime so they could plan a way to get Ichigo a partner or at least laid.

**So…what do you think? Passable, good, excellent or horrible? **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm on a roll chapter three already! I just had to post it!**

**Hope you enjoy, Silverfox **

**~Chained to You: Chapter Three – Friday Outing Arranged~**

Ichigo, while not really a morning person, wasn't such a horrible non morning person like his brother Shiro who tended to throw things that the person trying to wake him up, it generally ended up with said person on the floor bleeding, preferable from the head where Shiro had flung some rectangular object with a pointy corner, the box containing his knife is a good example.

Good thing the knife is always still in the box others things would get much more out of hand should he realise the knife is a much more effective way of getting people to piss off and leave him alone.

Ichigo pondered this in the very large kitchen of the Kuchiki manor casually sipping his morning coffee with a smirk as he remembered Shiro beating the shit out of their dad for bursting in through the door for his daily 'morning love kick'. They were only fifteen at the time long before Yuzu got sick.

Ichigo's smile faded at that thought and he gave a heavy sigh, slouching against the counter to rest his head in his folded arms.

"Um…Ichigo-san are you alright?" Ichigo blinked at the timid voice by his elbow to see Rikichi, he was a member of the Kuchiki Company and lived on sire at the manor like Renji did. He was about fifteen and basically worshiped the ground the pineapple head walked on, it was amusing actually.

"Yeah I'm find Rikichi. What are you doing up so early?" Ichigo changed the subject quickly to avoid and probing into his wellbeing, Rikichi didn't mean to but sometimes he could be far too nosy.

"Oh Kuchiki-sama had a meeting early this morning via link." Link was referred to as a visual meeting via the use of technology developed by Urahara Electronics that created 3D images of those participating.

The reason why Rikichi was needed? Well he was Byakuya's secretary and organized this kind of stuff for the man – ass more like in Ichigo's opinion – and you know secretary stuff.

Personally that was the kind of job Ichigo was looking for. He had just finished collage with a major in literature and business administration, he was good with numbers, schedules, organizing and all those talents one needs to be an efficient secretary.

"I see." Ichigo replied not really jumping for a conversation and was gladly saved by the arrival of a messenger inform Rikichi that he was needed.

"Ah I have to go, please don't look so sad Ichigo-san." Ichigo blinked after the boy, was it really that obvious that he was sad? Maybe he wore a sign on his fore head with blinking neon lights.

Sighing again Ichigo gulped down the rest of his coffee and rinsed the cup before leaving the kitchen with a wave to the staff. They cheerfully waved back, quite fond of the visiting orange haired boy they had watched grow into a man. Well he did make quite an impression on everyone in the household a few years back on his first…ah…visit to the manor.

Smiling wryly at the thought Ichigo was rudely brought back to earth by the loud yell from one Rukia Kuchiki coming towards him.

"Oi Ichigo there you are!" Wincing at the loud tone Ichigo turned to face his friend with a raised eyebrow at the glint in Rukia's eyes, slightly suspicious, "I've been looking for you everywhere, where were you?"

"I was in the kitchen." Ichigo replied with a shrug, slightly amused as Rukia rolled her eyes at her own stupidity, she should know by know to check the kitchen first of all places. "So what did you want." His tone reflected his suspicion.

"Don't give me that look Ichigo!" Rukia pouted, she can be nice! Sometimes. "I've decided to cheer your morose ass up with an outing with the gang on Friday." Ichigo blinked twice then smiled, it had by ages since he went anywhere with the others.

"I'd like that."

"Good because I wasn't taking no for an answer." Ichigo snorted at this. Of course she would just drag his ass their regardless.

"So where exactly are we going?" Ichigo asked curious.

"Well Uryu's show starts at four so we thought we'd all hang out at Seireitei before heading there a couple hours early to help him cool his farm." Rukia smirked at the last part and Ichigo couldn't help but mirror it. It was always fun to watch Uryu freak out.

Seireitei was a popular gaming arcade that included restaurants, cafes, gift stores. Yeah it wasn't an ordinary gaming arcade it was own by Soul Society Inc. after all, Hueco Mundo Industries rival company.

"Sounds fun so where are we meeting up?" Ichigo asked after wiping the smirk off his face.

"We'll meet at the park like always." Rukia replied, "And don't be late, we're meeting at eight thirty." She warned, a threatening finger shoved in Ichigo's face.

"Yeah, yeah I know mom, I'll be good." Ichigo teased earning himself a swat on the head.

"Do not call me mom." Rukia scolded.

"Why not you certainly act like one." Ichigo muttered under his breath, not meaning for Rukia to hear.

"What was that?" Apparently she had heard it and was going to punch him with that raised fist if he didn't act quickly.

"Nothing I just said you'd make a great mother!" For some reason that came out of his mouth before he could think and he practically saw his life pass before his eyes certain she was going to kill him.

"You think so?" Ichigo's mind blanked, did she really just say that? Looking back at her he found she had lowered her fist and was looking rather serious. Was she…? A smile graced his face for a moment before he shook it off so she didn't see it.

"Yes you would." Ichigo confirmed turning around before he could grin like an idiot. "I'm going to see the old man for a few days so I'll see you Friday."

"Yeah see ya!" Rukia chorused waving after him oblivious that she had just given away her secret to her best friend.

The 'old man' was Ichigo's father and while Ichigo loved the man Isshin Kurosaki had the excellent habit of getting on his son's nerves, both of his son's to be exact. The man was an idiot even after Yuzu got sick he remained that utter fool to keep Yuzu happy and to help keep them all together and while Ichigo and Shiro would deny it to their graves they were glad he didn't go all morose, it just wasn't right and it did help keep them together.

Looking forward to Friday's outing Ichigo firmly told himself to enjoy the day and not let any thing bother him, that included annoying thoughts and even more annoying punks who like to pick a fight with him because of his hair.

Yes he was going to enjoy himself and meeting up with the others. He hadn't seen them since he started collage and he missed them even Keigo the idiot he was and Orihime and Tatsuki would be there, Renji would be along of course perhaps Ikkaku and Yumichika too? Who knows oh and Shiro would definitely be there.

Now Shiro was on person Ichigo never needed to worry about missing the damn asshole never left him alone. But what can you do when you have a twin brother as crazy as Shiro? Nothing at all.

**Again please tell me what you think, your reviews inspire me to write faster. Ta Silverfox.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay chapter four is up! Sorry for the wait.**

**As I always forget this I'll add it here – I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY CHARACTERS I just own the plot XD**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Silverfox**

**~Chained to You: Chapter Four – Gin's Idea of Fun~**

Sometimes Aizen thought Gin was insane. Really what supposedly professional businessman, second in the chain of command no less, comes up with the idea of a 'day out' at a rival company's high tech gaming venue?

Gin Ichimaru that's who.

And what's worse that sneaky pain in the posterior had somehow managed to talk Aizen into agreeing to his little 'field trip'. Honestly, Aizen must seriously be out of practise with his intimidation skills if Gin could rope him into such an unprofessional outing.

But then again perhaps it was just Gin. Yes it was definitely just Gin. Somehow the man managed to make Aizen do the most out of character things in order to force him to relax and take a break.

_When did he get so good at manipulating people or rather me?_ Aizen thought to himself with a sigh as he followed his silver haired second down the hall on the forty-ninth floor where his Espada offices were located.

The Espada were Aizen's elite in the business, the heads of department or rather they were his top ten best fighters in the past when things were a little more…_shady_ in their dealings and the name had just stuck. Anyone in the underworld or police force would recognise any of them as the top of the Arrancar food chain.

Arrancar was what they had called themselves so long ago, but that was in the past, now is the present. Aizen's present just happened to be stopping at the employee's lounge where Gin had paused, calling into the room at a specific blue haired nuisance that had just been screaming profanities in Aizen's office not an hour ago.

"Hey Grimmjow!" Gin called cheerfully into the room with a large grin, "We're heading over to Seireitei, you wanna come along?" It was an idiotic question, Grimmjow never turned down an invitation to the country's most popular arcade.

"Fuck yeah!" Grimmjow grinned, standing and abandoning the paperwork he had sitting in front of him.

"Language Grimmjow." Aizen was about to scold the blue haired man but the other man present in the room beat him to it.

"Yeah, yeah don't get your knickers in a twist Ulquiorra." Grimmjow said with a roll of his eyes at the black haired man and walking around the table, promptly ignoring the frown he was given by emerald eyes and leant down to place a quick kiss to the man's lips.

"See ya later." Ulquiorra only sighed as he watched his lover saunter out the door to follow Gin eagerly down the hall, leaving Aizen to share a knowing glance with his fourth Espada.

With a nod and a silent message sent between them Aizen followed Gin and Grimmjow down the hall to the elevator, leaving Ulquiorra to look after the business since Kaname was away on a business trip taking with him Aizen's top three Espada, leaving Ulquiorra as the most senior…and the most reliable Aizen couldn't deny that.

"Come on Aizen-sama show a little enthusiasm." Gin scolded on the drive to the arcade ignoring the replying glare he received.

"And how on earth to you expect me to 'show enthusiasm' when we are heading to a rivals business just so you can play with their new simulator before anyone else." Aizen almost growled back but he was too refined for such a lowly act so it was more like the firm tone one would use on a disobedient child.

"Aw come on Aizen-sama you need a break why not have some fun?" Gin replied, ignoring the rather threatening tone only grinning wider when he saw the faintest tick of Aizen's right eyebrow.

"I am not going to dignify that with an answer." Aizen was speaking more to himself than Gin but remained silent afterwards no matter how much Gin tried to goad a response out of him.

It was times like this that many of Aizen's employee's wondered why the hell Aizen still employed Gin, in fact Aizen was wondering that exact same thing as they pulled up outside the very large building, a vibrant flashing sign identifying the building as the 'Seireitei Arcade'.

_How did I let Gin talk me into this?_ Aizen questioned again as he trailed behind an eager Grimmjow and a practically skipping Gin into his arch enemy's domain. What a bother.

Friday came surprisingly quickly but Ichigo was happy to see it come and was more than ready when Rukia stopped by his house to pick him up, giving her approval of his attire. Why it mattered Ichigo didn't want to know but he was sure he already knew.

Ichigo was currently clad in a pair of tight fitting blue jeans with a bright red T-shirt with a black number 15 on the front, a black hoddie casually draped around his shoulders and a pair of black converse. Sure it was simple but it looked good on Ichigo, honestly if Rukia wasn't already in a relationship and Ichigo wasn't gay she would gladly jump him.

Anyway back to the plan. She had called Shiro earlier that week and he was all in for getting his elder brother – of two or so minutes – laid and was already cooking up plans that he was going to share when they could get a moment alone and out of earshot of the orange head, cause if he heard their plans would be thwarted before they even began.

"What are you smirking about?" Ichigo asked, jolting Rukia out of her thoughts.

"Oh nothing," Rukia replied cheerfully, ignoring Ichigo's narrowed gaze but added a little extract to make sure he wouldn't catch on, "I was just thinking of how freaked Uryu is right now."

Ichigo snorted, "Yeah, he's probably running around frantically and mumbling to himself." While Uryu and Ichigo didn't get along all that well when they first met and still had plenty of arguments they were actually good friends despite the scathing remarks and today Uryu was releasing his designs in his very first fashion show.

Rukia sighed subtly in relief. She hadn't blown her cover, thank god; she'd never hear the end of it if she did. Shiro was fun to collaborate with because he had really good ideas and new his brother better than the back of his own hand but if you screwed something up or did something embarrassing he would never let you live it down.

After that near miss they arrived at the park five minutes later to meet up with the rest of the group which consisted of: Orihime Inoue – famous actress, Renji Abarai – Byakuya's second in command, Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Asygawa – members of the eleventh division in Soul Society Inc., Keigo Asano – he's just normal, Mizuiro – also normal but a major ladies man, Sado Yasutora aka Chad – owner of his own music shop and in a local band, Tatsuki Arisawa – Japan's top female fighter and last but certainly not least, the one and only lunatic of the century and Ichigo's twin Hichigo Kurosaki or Shiro for short.

Why Shiro you ask? Well the man was freaking white all over, where Ichigo was wild and unique colours Shiro was white as snow literally, his skin was so white, his hair was white also, hence the nickname meaning 'white'. He was an albino but he still looked exactly like Ichigo though for some reason he really enjoyed wearing white if he wasn't already white enough.

Shiro was dress in white jeans a plain black T-shirt and a long white trench coat over the top and an identical pair of black converse shows that Ichigo wore. Shiro was also fond of wearing sunglasses. Rukia still hasn't figured out why but he always wore sunglasses even indoors and at night. Come to think of it Rukia had never once seen his eyes.

Anyway back to business other than almost everyone being either famous or of important social standing every single one of them would do anything for Ichigo, he was what drew them all together after all.

Aizen sighed yet again as he watched Gin so cheerfully waste his time playing with Urahara's new simulator, playing…what was it? A game called Halo 4 or something like that. Regardless both the simulator and game were yet to be released to the public and Gin had given up on a promising investment because he wanted to be the first to try it.

Sometimes Aizen was sorely tempted to kill Gin.

"Come on Sou-kun lighten up!" Aizen's eyebrow twitched at that infernal nickname. The only person brave enough or stupid enough rather, to call him that was none other than his rival Kisuke Urahara.

"I have told you countless times not to refer to me like that Kisuke." Aizen stated his voice firm and a ready glare directed at the blonde man glad in a green suit of all things. Honestly that man's fashion taste leaves much to be desired.

"Aw come on Sou-kun don't be such a stick in the mud!" Kisuke said cheerfully waving off the threatening glare as easily as waving that ridiculous fan he seems to produce from another dimension.

"I don't have the patience for your childishness Kisuke." Aizen replied turning away from the man with every intention of ignoring the man.

"You don't have to be so mean; after all it's been what three years since we last talked face to face isn't that right?" Kisuke's tone of voice had suddenly become different meaning the man was done with playing around.

"Not long enough if you ask me." Aizen sighed turning to glance at the man offering the man the answer to the question he was taking too long to ask, "Don't worry I have no plans on going against the deal our second's have made, I will leave Ishida be."

"Well that is certainly good to hear, it's not always reliable coming from that fox of yours." Aizen smirked at the nickname Gin had fashioned with that grin of his coupled with his constantly slitted eyes.

With the deal now fully confirmed the two rival businessmen silently watched as Gin blasted the hell out of pretty much anything that moved, dancing around the rather large game room that was the simulator.

**So we all know Gin's a big kid what else is new? Anyway I just used Halo 4 because it was the first game to pop in my head as for the simulator I'll explain how it actually works later on in the story.**

**Please tell me what you think**

**Silverfox**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm soooo sorry for the late update, I was supposed to post this last Friday but I was called into work then I went and caused myself an injury, just wasn't my day. **

**Also since I never seem to warn anyone but I'm rather lousy when it comes to updating because I have so many stories I'm writing at the same time so I'm going to focus on this story as well as The Omen and Mistakes for now.**

**Anyway enough rambling here's chapter five!**

**MissSilverfox666**

**~Chapter Five – In Store Brawling~**

Ichigo was actually sporting a small smile as he watched Renji and Shiro battle it out in Mortal Kombat, his brother laughing like the maniac he was as he completely flatted Renji who was cursing violently under his breath. It was nice to hang with the gang again.

After meeting up with everyone and the typical ritual of insults and rough embraces – on the guy's part anyway – they had all headed over to Seireitei talking non-stop though somehow all the questions were being thrown mainly in Ichigo's direction which he sneakily avoided without them noticing. It wasn't well known but Ichigo could be quite the deceitful and sneaky bastard if he had to.

Soon though they were at Seireitei and Renji and Shiro had practically ran through the doors finding the first game available in order to show the other up. Really if Renji couldn't even beat Ichigo in a game than what hope did he have against Shiro? Shiro, Ichigo is loath to admit, is better than Ichigo in pretty much everything except cooking, school – not that Shiro lacked the smarts he just never applied himself – manners and fighting.

Shiro was an excellent fighter whether hand to hand or with a weapon it was just that Ichigo always seemed to kick his ass every time being just that small bit better. Shiro always argued that he was better it was just that Ichigo always seemed to find some kind of freaky otherworldly strength and determination to fight back with when his opponent almost had his ass. It infuriated Shiro so much but was always happy taking that frustration out on someone else.

Yes for those of you who haven't already realised, Shiro is quite a sadistic bastard if you're unlucky enough to face him in a fight. But other than that Shiro was just a crazy maniac but a likable one, loveable? Well that just all depends on your moral standing and tolerance for him.

Next to the Shiro and Renji was Rukia and Orihime battling it out in Need for Speed Underground and if Ichigo wasn't mistaken Orihime actually had the lead. Ikkaku was off fight some random in a samurai game, Yumichika cheering him on in his own funny way. Keigo was just being an idiot as he tried and failed miserably to beat Tatsuki in a boxing game.

Mizuiro was no where to be seen, probably off somewhere chatting up the ladies. Chad stood silently next to Ichigo who was considering what game he'd like to play next. He'd already had his turn of trying to flattening Shiro in Mortal Kombat.

"Damnit!" Renji cursed suddenly breaking Ichigo's concentration as the redhead stood up in frustration throwing his hands back, "I give up it's impossible to beat this freak."

"Don't be such a sore loser Mr Lieutenant." Shiro cackled as he also stood grinning at the scowling redhead. Shiro had taken to calling Renji that since he was promoted a few months ago.

"Screw you Shiro!" Renji shot back in a huff, not even saying a word as he caught Ichigo by the arm and dragged him off leaving a cackling albino in their wake.

"I can walk on my own you know." Ichigo told his agitated friend, trying to mask his amusement but wasn't very successful.

"Damnit Ichigo it's not funny!" Renji growled out but he did release Ichigo so they were walking side by side.

"Of course it is," Ichigo retorted with a cheeky grin, "How many times are you going to get your ass kicked before you give up on trying to beat him?"

"I won't give up until I've beaten him!" Renji said with heat. Shiro and Renji were really good friends but their competitive nature tended to lead to situations like this and in some cases actual violence but that hasn't happened for a while.

Renji was once one of Ichigo's mortal enemies another being Uryu but due to their shared desire to protect Rukia the pair had become good friends and now Renji and Rukia were a couple, Renji was actually going to pop the question but the wuss had yet to get Byakuya's blessing why he needed it Ichigo couldn't really fathom but Renji was old fashioned like that.

Come to think of it if Renji is really that old fashioned what exactly would he say to Rukia's little secret she's hiding? Ichigo glanced at his fuming red headed friend before deciding the man would be quite happy, he just wanted Byakuya's blessing because he basically worshiped the man and Byakuya would probably kill him if he didn't. Byakuya was noting if not fucking scary when it came to Rukia.

Ichigo shuddered at the thought of his first encounter with Byakuya not noticing until the last minute that his grumbling friend was about to walk straight into someone.

"Renji watch out!" Ichigo spoke up too late, Renji had already run into the other man who cursed as he was forced backwards from the impact. Renji let out a startled grunt and righted himself an apology already on his lips.

"Shit I'm sorry are yo-" Renji abruptly cut himself off a sneer taking over his features, "Oh it's just you." Ichigo blinked Renji was never one to be rude in situations like this but apparently he knew the rather tall and…is that blue hair? Ichigo blinked, his hair was odd sure but this guy's hair took the cake for the most outlandish colour it was freaking blue!

"Watch where your going porcupine!" The man growled back a similar sneer etched on his face, a very handsome one too. _Oh shut up Ichigo this guy looks about ready to kick Renji's ass I should ready to back him up not ogle his potential sparing partner_.

"Fuck you Jaegerjaques!" Ichigo's eyebrows rose at the heat in Renji's voice, the last time Ichigo heard that tone it was being directed at himself, he must really have a grudge against this guy.

"I'm flattered but I'm already taken." Ichigo blinked at the man's lurid reply, amused at how it made Renji almost go as red as his hair. Renji was fully straight so such comments tended to fluster him, this guy, Jaegerjaques seemed to know it to.

"Y…You asshole!" Renji spluttered his fist clenched. That wasn't good, Renji was just about ready to start a brawl in the middle of Seireitei, if he didn't stop it they were going to have a lot of explaining to do to Kisuke and Yoruichi.

"Come on Renji now isn't the time to be picking a fight." Ichigo finally intervened placing a hand on Renji's shoulder and forcing him back a little.

"Let go Ichigo I'm going to kick his fucking ass!" Renji hissed back fighting Ichigo's grip which only became tighter as there was sudden laughter from the blue haired six foot one who was now eyeing Ichigo with much amusement. Ichigo frowned and his free hand clenched he didn't have to be psychic to know what the asshole found so amusing.

"Strawberry? Seriously ha!" Ichigo scowled at the laughing man his eyes narrowing dangerously. Renji noticed Ichigo's change in mood and suddenly all anger left him to be replaced by worry, Ichigo was actually a rather tolerant guy but calling him strawberry was a sure way to piss him off and a pissed off Ichigo was never fun.

"Jaegerjaques I suggest you shut up!" Renji hissed at the man in warning but he was ignored.

"That's so funny a porcupine and a strawb-" He didn't get to finish that sentence, instead he was cut off by Ichigo's fist in his face knocking him back several feet.

"Fuck!" The man cursed holding a hand to his bleeding nose. That was one hell of a punch he'll admit but there was no way this orange haired kid was getting away without a beating.

"I dare you to say that again asshole." Ichigo's voice was deadly calm, normally Ichigo was full of hot air but some things hit home a little more than others and it was never good or healthy for anyone when Ichigo was like this.

"What strawberry?" The blue haired idiot smirked but was ready for Ichigo's punch this time and caught it in his own hand. "You're heading down a one way street for a good ass kicking kid." Ichigo ignored the warning and instead brought up one powerful leg aiming for his head, the kick was dodged and freed Ichigo's trapped hand.

"You asked for it kid."

"Oh really, you sure have a really big mouth why don't you stop talking and start using your fists." Ichigo taunted the blue haired man who in return only grinned wickedly as he took his stance eyeing Ichigo up and down who stood straight one fist pulled back at his waist the other hovering before his narrowed brown eyes.

"Alright kid let's see what you've got." Ichigo scowled at the continued 'kid' remark but didn't comment instead he only waited eyeing the other man and ignoring Renji's worried glances as he slowly backed away from the brewing fight.

Neither man moved for several minutes barely noticing as many people either vacated the area or formed a circle around the two men cheering them on. Ichigo vaguely noticed as Renji disappeared in the crowd no doubt looking for Shiro, the only one who could manage to beat some sense into Ichigo when he got this worked up.

Minutes ticked by as the two men slowly circled each other sussing out the others abilities before finally they dashed forwards at once fists raised followed by a loud cheer from the onlooking crowd as they clashed dealing several hard blows on the other.

Their fight was still going when several new arrivals made it to the scene including a man with piercing brown eyes.

**I was going to have Grimmjow get pwned here but the chapter became too long so for those of you waiting rest assured it will be in the next chapter!**

**Until next time (maybe awhile so apologies in advance)**

**MissSilverfox666**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone Chapter Six now out! **

**This is a present for the wonderful Melasnoe who is ill, I hope you enjoy it Snow!**

**Love **

**Silverfox **

**~Chapter Six – Sosuke Aizen~**

Aizen would never admit to anyone that he was uncomfortable remaining in the presence of Kisuke Urahara for any length of time, the man was too perceptive, instead he would merely state he grew bored of watching Gin act like the child he is and decided to track down his other more volatile subordinate so he could return to work.

Gin be damned.

However things turned out much differently than what he had planned when he set out. He had expected to find Grimmjow in the arcade section brutally abusing the machine not in the foyer engaged in a fist fight.

Aizen sighed internally berating himself for being surprised; Grimmjow had the alarming habit of making trouble wherever he went. He was also annoyed and fully planned to thoroughly scold Grimmjow when his opponent caught his eye.

Obnoxious orange hair and fiery brown eyes assaulted his vision. It was the boy from the party. Now curious Aizen held back his approach and observed the orange haired boy – man he corrected himself, he was defiantly not in his teens but could still pass for one were it not for that scowl.

Currently the nameless man had Grimmjow on the defensive which was almost shocking, not just anyone can force Grimmjow back Aizen himself being one of the few, Gin and Ulquiorra were also included and now apparently this fiery red head who just socked him in the jaw.

"Not bad Strawberry." Grimmjow said despite the blood pouring from a split lip, a feral grin etched across his face. He was having far too much fun than should be morally acceptable especially since he was currently on the losing side of this fight.

"Call me that again and I'm going rip your tongue out of your skull." Aizen had to smirk at that, he himself had threatened that same punishment but in much more…subtle words and by the look on this man's face he would surely back up his threat.

"I dare you to try it." Grimmjow taunted back but he hadn't used 'strawberry' in his taunt, normally Grimmjow would have dived right in and angered the other further but he had refrained which was unusual prompting the question why which was answered a second later as he briefly glanced down at his watch before dodging a punch from the other man and countering with one of his own, right into his opponent's solar phloxes making him double over involuntarily.

"Sorry kid I'm in a hurry so let's finish this quickly." Grimmjow said preparing to kick the other but in a shocking turn of events his opponent jerked up suddenly, catching Grimmjow in the jaw with a powerful head butt that had him reeling backwards. That was an interesting means of retaliation.

"Fuck." Grimmjow cursed holding his jaw, the other straightening properly and preparing another assult but Aizen decided it was time he intervened, they did have somewhere important to be after all, at least Grimmjow did otherwise he would be getting quite the reprimand and not from Aizen either but rather Ulquiorra who he had lunch plans with today. Aizen scolded himself for only know remembering that fact.

Slipping through the crowd and smoothly into the fight Aizen calmly seized the foot heading from Grimmjow's head preventing it from reaching its intended target.

"Pardon the interruption but I require Grimmjow to be in relative good health." It seemed the crowd drew in a collective breath as they realised just who had shown up in their midst. It was somewhat amusing but not as amusing as watching those honey brown eyes widen in recognition before a deep scowl over took his features creasing his brow.

A few minutes of silence enveloped the foyer in which many of the onlookers decided to leave well enough alone and go back to what they were doing not wanting to get involved now that they knew who was creating all that ruckus. Grimmjow had quite the fearsome reputation; as for the boy he simply stood there with his foot still in Aizen's grasp and dared to ensnare the older man in a staring contest that over shadowed the silent battle of wills. Chocolate brown locked with molten honey.

Suddenly there was a disturbance to Aizen's left diverting both men's attention to the arrival of an unusual and yet shockingly striking figure that could only be a relation to the boy Aizen still held. He had the same features but with the whitest skin he had ever laid eyes on and he should know considering Ulquiorra's own shockingly pale skin. He wore an attire of entire white with black shirt under his white trench coat and a pair of black sunglasses even though they were indoors.

"There you are, what's been taken so long?" Shiro asked as he casually strode into the circle of onlookers not even blinking – though really no one could tell – at the sight before him, Renji standing off to the side looking somewhat nervous even more so when he noticed who else had arrived but it was underlined with caution. Sosuke Aizen was not a man to cross he was also Seireitei's rival hence why this whole situation came about with Grimmjow.

"Shiro." Ichigo stated blinking at his brother before retrieving his foot and fixing a deep scowl upon his forehead glaring at his brother. "This is your fault."

"Oh? I fail to see how this situation is in anyway connected to me." Shiro responded tilting his head a smirk playing across his lips. "From what I heard you're the one who swung first."

"Just shut up." Ichigo retorted ignoring the wide grin that spread across his brother's face, no matter what it's still Shiro's fault that all this crap happened but before bitching about that what the hell is Sosuke Aizen and his most famous lackey doing in Urahara's place, aren't they supposed to be rivals like Seireitei?

"Oh what's this?" Everyone somewhat startled at the addition of yet another voice this one sly and playful followed by a tall man of 6'1 with silver hair a creepy smile and slitted eyes.

"Grimmy-kun being a bad kitty again?" Ichigo couldn't help but snort in amusement at the man's words unable to keep the slight smirk off his face as the other cussed the silver haired arrival.

"Fuck you Gin!" Grimmjow growled at his superior not giving a damn at the moment about Aizen's dislike of foul language.

"Sorry but I don't think Ulqui-kun would approve." Gin slyly retorted earning himself a flustered Grimmjow trying to curse the man but failing.

"Gin stop provoking him." Aizen entered the conversation again giving a pointed look to his second who only continued to smile. "By you're appearance I take it we are finished here?" Aizen questioned ignoring the smile.

"Yep all finished!" Gin stated cheerfully almost skipping over to his boss, casting his gaze across those gathered before Aizen and the glaring Grimmjow who would have killed Gin by now should looks kill. "Oh hello Renji-kun!" Gin addressed the red head after spotting him.

"Ichimaru." Renji replied, he was never particularly sure of the silver haired man, he was even more unpredictable than Aizen despite having his intentions out in the open for all to see, he didn't hide his emotions like Aizen did yet he still managed to be the more worrisome of the two.

"Okay what am I missing here?" Ichigo suddenly asked, looking between Renji and the other three men returning his gaze to his friend waiting for an answer it looked like Renji wasn't going to give so Gin gave it instead.

"When we were still in Seireitei Renji-kun worked under us in the Fifth Division, ain't that right Renji-kun?" Gin said, happily indulging in rectifying the orange haired man's ignorance.

"Shut up Ichimaru!" Renji growled at the man.

"Why?" It was such a simple question so very strangely innocently said with a tilt of his silver head.

"That is confidential information." Renji clarified for him.

"Confidential my ass, you're just sore about that big shock betrayal six years ago." Shiro snorted, earning himself the attention of everyone, earning some raised eyebrows in the case of Ichigo who was eyeing him sceptically , "What? Just because I act dumb doesn't mean I am!"

"Yeah we'll go with that." Ichigo muttered earning himself a smack on the head from his brother, causing a grin to slip through. Teasing his brother was so much fun, Shiro felt it was equally fun to tease Ichigo so it was only fair.

"Betrayal may be too strong a word, but that is correct." Aizen entered the conversation again addressing the albino who turned covered eyes in his direction.

"Then what do you call it then?" Shiro asked the man not the least caring about his very important position as CEO of Las Noches Industries.

"A simple defection from one company to an opposing one," Aizen replied somewhat off handedly as he glanced at his watch, "It is about time we left but before that I would like to apologies for Grimmjow's actions for he will not do it himself." That raised some eyebrows, Aizen apologising for a troubling subordinate.

"Yeah whatever." Ichigo said waving his hand in dismissal, not really caring any more at this point though if the blue haired hell cat called him strawberry again there would be hell to pay.

"Before I go may I have a word with you…?" He left the sentence hanging so Ichigo could give his name, Ichigo wasn't sure whether he should give it or not but decided what the hell.

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Kurosaki-san I was wondering if you were interested in a job at my company." Just about everybody's eyes went as wide as saucers at that statement. What the hell he hadn't even known Ichigo for more than five minutes and he was out of the blue offering him a job? Repeat what the hell?

"What?' Ichigo blinked unable to form a more coherent response to the brunette's question.

**Done!**

**Shiro: Finally**

**Me: OI!**

**Shiro: What it took you long enough**

**Me: That's only because my internet is being a bitch**

**Shiro: Excuses**

**Me: Ichigo Shiro's being mean!**

**Ichigo: Why do I care?**

**Me: …;~;…**

**Gin: Oi don't be mean to Silver!**

**Me: Gin! *glomp***

**Aizen: Please don't forget to review**

**Me: Peace out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the late update, I hate it when I can't post for you guys, please accept my apology and enjoy chapter seven**

**Love**

**Silver**

**~Chapter Seven – The Job Proposal~**

Renji, who was once standing so seriously behind Ichigo, felt his jaw drop to the floor in shock. Did Aizen really just ask what he thought he asked? Shiro on the other hand who was standing beside Ichigo started to cackle at Renji's stupid expression and Ichigo's usually unseen 'what the fuck?' face.

"Shut up Shiro!" Ichigo snapped, jabbing an elbow into his brother's ribs in annoyance causing the pale man to double over involuntarily but he didn't stop laughing.

"What?" Shiro finally spoke after controlling his laughter to smirk at his brother, "The last time I saw your face like that it was when dad and Rukia tried to dress you in a strawberry costume for Halloween."

Ichigo glared rasing a fist to punch his brother but lowers it immediately when he catches Rukia in his peripheral vision a large frown adorning her features. Ichigo's face suddenly changed from 'pissed off' to 'oh fuck' in about 0.2 seconds flat. Renji's face mirrored Ichigo's when he caught sight of his somewhat frightening girlfriend.

Shiro on the other hand had been the first to spy Rukia in the crowd but he didn't appear at all concerned in fact the bastard had a grin on his face.

"Well looks like things are about to get interesting." Renji and Ichigo shot identical glares in Shiro's direction, hiding the envy they both shared for the albino; he had no problems whatsoever standing his ground when faced with Rukia's wrath, though they would die before admitting it.

Shiro laughed at them again before turning his hidden eyes on the man waiting oh so patiently for an answer to his question.

"Don't worry Ichigo would be happy to accept the job, isn't that right Ichigo?" Shiro asked a wicked smirk on his face as he asked his brother who was too distracted on the approaching Rukia to really digest what his brother had asked him.

"Ah yeah sure." Ichigo said offhandedly.

"There you go so when does he start?" Shiro turned back to the brown haired man who was now donning an amused smirk.

"7 a.m. Monday morning, in two weeks." Aizen replied, amused by the pale man who so easily reminded him of his ever sly and mischievous second. This would be exactly the kind of thing Gin would do, without a doubt.

"Great, he'll see you then." Shiro grinned in obvious triumph, waving a black nailed hand over his shoulder as he turned and slung an arm around the shoulders of his two companions. "Come on you two man up."

Aizen though amused thought it best not to stick around long enough for the orange haired Ichigo to realized what he agreed to. With a small smile Aizen exited the famous arcade and towards the waiting car Grimmjow had retrieved during the last bit of that exchange.

"I like him." Aizen glanced over at Gin who was looking back towards the building, his ever present smile wider than usual; Aizen didn't need him to elaborate for him to know who he was referring to.

"Indeed, he reminds me of you." Aizen replied, slipping into the back of the car Gin close behind.

"Yeah he reminds me of me too." Gin said offhandedly before suddenly grinning and showing pearly white teeth, "So how long do you think it'll take for Ichi-kun to realise what he agreed to?"

"Hmm a good question Gin." Aizen mused, the boy while appearing thuggish, was much like Grimmjow in terms that he was a lot smarter than he looked, "I'd say about five minutes after Miss Kuchiki is done reprimanding them."

As it turned out it was sooner than Aizen had assumed, it only took three minutes after Rukia's lecture for him to realise what his brother had done. Upon realising Ichigo promptly turned and punched his unsuspecting brother who let out a surprised yelp and held a hand to his jaw that was already turning red.

"What the fuck Ichigo!" Shiro exclaimed glaring from behind his sunglasses.

"That's my line!" Ichigo shouted at his older brother, "What the hell where you thinking?" Shiro lowered his hand from his face and grinned at his irate brother.

"I got you a job that's what I was thinking." Shiro's grin was in danger of eating his face, causing Ichigo's rage to build further the others, currently clueless, where ignored by both siblings.

"And why the fuck did you think I'd want to work for Sosuke fucking Aizen!" Now if that didn't get everyone's attention within at least ten blocks then Rukia's shrill scream of 'what' defiantly did it.

"Ouch, my ears are bleeding you know." Shiro hissed, his hands covering his ears as he shot a glare at Rukia.

"What do you mean working for Aizen?" Rukia ignored Shiro in favour of getting answers from Ichigo who only glowered at his brother harder before replying.

"Shiro thought it would be a great idea to trick me into agreeing to work for him." Ichigo was quite ready to murder his brother but apparently Rukia wanted to do it for him and with a loud and eligible scream she began to chase the albino relentlessly around the arcade.

Ichigo watched as his brother hightailed away from the hormonal female, even he was wary of Rukia when she was in this mood and so far had avoided having that mood directed at him until now that is. Shiro didn't think the little midget could scare him but he was wrong; there was nothing scarier than a pissed off hormonal woman.

"What it will ya!" Shiro shouted at Rukia who began to yell obscenities at him.

Ichigo sighed at the spectacle and sat heavily on the nearest object which so happened to be a pool table in the newest addition to the Seireitei arcade. It was a recreation room filled with old favourites like pool, table tennis, air hockey and lots more, it was currently closed though the only reason they were even there was because Urahara had interrupted Rukia's rant to suggest they go somewhere quieter and less public, offering his newest room for the group.

Ichigo just prays Rukia and Shiro don't wreck anything but that was the last thing on his mind at the moment. He had agreed to work for Sosuke Aizen, sure he wasn't paying attention but he had agreed nonetheless and Ichigo never went back on his word even if he was tricked into it.

"I guess I better start working on reigning in my temper." Ichigo muttered to himself but it was caught by the other's who were standing around him.

"What do you mean Ichigo?" Ichigo looked up into the pale grey eyes of Orihime.

"Well whether I like it or not I did agree to the man's proposal," Ichigo said with a sigh, "So I need to work on controlling my temper so I don't strangle anyone in the first hour."

"Are you seriously going to accept working for him?" This was Renji, he had a personal vendetta against Aizen and anything related to him, "He's a lying bastard and he has connections to the mafia."

"Your point?" Ichigo scowls at his red headed friend, "You think I can't handle myself." At this point Ichigo was on his feet and in Renji's face. Renji promptly held his hands up in a placating manner as he continued.

"Of course not but you don't know who you're dealing with!" Renji hadn't meant for it to come out like that but it was too late to take it back, Ichigo was pissed.

"And you obviously forget who _you're_ dealing with!" Ichigo snapped back harshly, "You can stick it, I don't care what the hell he's ever done to you to piss you off, I can look after myself and if he pisses me off I'll be sure to mar that pretty face of his!"

With that Ichigo stormed off, his group of friends scattering away from his anger and watching with concern as he stalks off but not before he catches Shiro by his wrist to drag his brother behind him, leaving Rukia to stare at the door slammed in her face.

**Hehe Shiro is so sneaky like that isn't he? Please let me know what you thought of it and how I could improve.**

**Love**

**Silver**


End file.
